


Bittersweet memories.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Desire, F/M, Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his hatred for Mages  develops and slowly consumes him during the disaster at the tower of the Circle of Magi, Cullen remembers the only woman he's ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my friend macklemorrigan on tumblr. I tried to make it all sweet and fluffy, and then I got this.

He couldn't die, not like this.

Cullen braced himself on the cold, hard floor of the Circle Tower and clasped his hands together- it was all he could do in this strange cage conjured by magic. He would not die by the hands of these mages- no, he would survive and purge the Tower of them. He would relish the feel of their blood on his blade, the knowledge that their life was his to take. They would pay, all of them would pay for the horrors that had happened to him and his fellow Templars. They would pay dearly.

"Do you feel the same hatred for me as you do them, Cullen?" Whispered a female voice in his mind. It was a voice he knew all too well, and a voice that he had once cherished hearing.

"You are a mage," he whispered to himself. “I see now that we have been too lenient with your kind- the tower must be purged."

"You didn't answer my question." Was the voice’s reply. The voice was soft and almost comforting, a stark comparison to the horrific noises he could hear from the Harrowing chamber. He shook his head and tried to blurt out both voice and noises. The voice belonged to a demon, he was sure of it. He wondered briefly if it was the same demon that had corrupted his brethren, the same demon who had sent both Alexander and Henry into a fit of madness before forcing them to kill each other. He would not yield and end up like them, he refused.

"Begone, demon! I will not yield."

"Do you remember the time I set off a smoke spell in Irving’s office?" The familiar voice said with a playful tone. He shook his head violently, willing the voice to go away. They will not tap into his memories, they would not force him to remember her. “Both Irving and Greagoir were so mad. You had caught me in the act, but you let me go and then lied to them."

"A moment of weakness on my behalf." Cullen replied, feeling his stomach growl in want of food. How long had he been trapped in this cage? Days? Weeks?

"What about the weeks that followed? The nights we shared together alone, Cullen? Were those just also a “moment of weakness" as well?"

"Enough!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the stone ground. They would not get to him, he would not yield. He would not remember her, the way her brown hair complimented her olive skin so well. Or how her hazel eyes seemed to light up when he spoke to her, nor would he remember how her lips felt against his or the feel of running his hands through her hair..

"I love you, Cullen." The voice whispered the words he had always wanted to hear.

"Mell.." Cullen trailed off, tears forming behind his eyes. The only woman he had ever loved, the one thing he could not have. He yearned for her touch even now, the need to feel his bare skin on hers was almost consuming him.

But he would not let this demon be his demise. He knew that Mell was never coming back, and even if she did they could not be. For he was a Templar, and she was just a mage.


End file.
